Soltando a Linha Que Nos Une
by Anita4
Summary: Reflexões de Gendou sobre o que fazer com Rei agora que seus planos foram arruinados. Também reflete sobre como se ligara a ela a ponto de concluir que era sua única razão de vida.


**Notas Iniciais:**

_Sou péssima em soletrar nomes, Evangelion não é meu, que o Gendoh se ferre muito e heil Anitler! Agora com a música escolhida e a fic terminada, só falta um título e isso é o mais difícil, então me perdoem desde já!_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**Soltando a Linha  
Que Nos Une**

O Sol raia do lado de fora, cada dia parece mais quente que o anterior. Mesmo assim, eu tento imbecilmente permanecer tão calmo como a rocha gélida que sempre fui. As coisas poderiam ser piores, deveriam ser. O tamanho da devastação que causei não se compararia a nenhuma outra. Hitler, Mao Tse Tung, os dois Bush... Não... Nem o próprio Lúcifer se compararia à minha vaidade.

E, mesmo assim, tenho meu próprio raio pessoal toda terça e quinta me trazer mais conforto que água a um andarilho do deserto.

"Something is about to give  
I can feel it coming  
I think I know what it is"

**_"Algo está para acontecer  
Posso senti-lo vindo  
Acho que sei o que é"_**

Tóquio-3, a grande cidade fortaleza que praticamente ajudei a construir e sobreviver contra a ira divina, tornou-se literalmente minha prisão. Minha cela é confortável, possuo cama, comida e roupa lavada. E posso continuar a usar meu uniforme dos velhos tempos, como concessão por parte do diretor da prisão.

Patético...

Toda terça e quinta, tinha a permissão de usar meu próprio uniforme! Poderia ser pior...

Era terça e devia continuar a fazer o que já era para haver acabado faz muito tempo.

-Ikari, Gendou? Levante-se e vá receber a visita!- o guarda de minha ala disse, abrindo a porta de minha prisão fechada por completo exceto pela janela e a porta.

Fiquei de pé e esperei que me pusesse a algema. Um prisioneiro culto e exemplar como minha pessoa... Algemado! Suspirei indignado, como sempre.

-Em breve acaba, Ikari!-o prisioneiro ao lado esbaforiu, mostrando o dedo médio pela janelinha de sua porta.

-Cale a boca!-o guarda gritou com Kiel Lorentz, apertando um botão ao lado de sua cela. Era uma das punições mais leves dali; fechava-se as duas únicas entradas, as duas janelinhas, e deixava-se o prisioneiro sem o ar central chegar a ele. Quase um inferno num verão como aquele em plena Tóquio-3.

Passamos para a outra parte da prisão, a ala de visita. Era um conjunto de salas com projetor holográfico, para que se sentisse em outro lugar. O visitante escolheria após ser revistado. A revista em si era um abuso a todas as leis sobre privacidade que qualquer país tenha feito... Por mais agradável que fosse a sala, muitos familiares preferiam apenas telefonar.

Abriram uma das duas portas para o local e me inseriram ali. Era feita de titânio, possuía uma mesa, duas cadeiras e quatro câmeras de vigilância em cada canto do teto. A quinta câmera ficava num globo no centro que servia de lâmpada e projetor. A outra porta se abriu e uma figura mais magra que o saudável, mais pálida que o normal e mais séria que eu próprio entrou calmamente. Não era sua primeira visita, mas esperava que fosse sua última.

"I'm not afraid to die  
I'm not afraid to live  
And when I'm flat on my back  
I hope to feel like I did"

**_"Não temo morrer  
Não temo viver  
E quando eu estiver duro no chão  
Espero me sentir como antes"_**

-Rei...-falei, exibindo um leve sorriso. Era meu elo com o passado... Quando, um dia, fui feliz e não sabia. Um passado distante, ao qual nem ela pertencia. Mas algo bem dentro dela, sim.

Respondeu-me com um bem mais aberto, que era apenas exibido para mim.

-Não se sente mal vindo aqui?- Sentei-me na cadeira. A imagem que Rei sempre escolhia começou a ser exibida. Era a de um quarto escuro. Seria interessante se alguém a analisasse nessas escolhas livres. Não faz muitos anos ela teria escolhido que nada fosse exibido. Tantas coisas nos mudaram...

-Não, senhor.

-Mesmo sabendo que isso me deixa triste?

-Sim. Porque também o deixa feliz, Comandante Ikari.

-Acha?

Ela assentiu em um novo sorriso, desta vez relativamente mais contido.

-A Doutora Akagi me telefonou ontem...-ela disse, olhando para meus olhos diretamente.

-Ritsuko?

-Também pediu que eu te largasse... Falou que fosse morar com ela, no Egito.

-O que respondeu?

-Que não posso te largar, Comandante.

-Eu quero que me largue. E que pare de me chamar assim, Rei. A Nerv já se desfez há quase quatro anos.

-Mas é o senhor quem sempre me comandará.

-Não pode seguir a si mesma?

A jovem me encarou assustada. Em todas nossas visitas tento convencê-la a ir com Ritsuko ou Misato, duas mulheres com ótimos trabalhos, mesmo após haverem cooperado com a Nerv. Tanto na Alemanha, quanto no Egito ela estaria melhor que no deserto criminoso de Tóquio-3.

-Eu sinto muito, senhor. Mas se me dispensar, eu não mais terei utilidade.

Então ela se foi.

"'Cause hardness, it sets in  
You need some protection  
The thinner the skin"

**_"Pois a dureza, ela se estabelece  
Você precisa de alguma proteção  
Quanto mais fina for a pele"_**

Eu, novamente, havia falhado... Sabia que, a cada dia, eu conseguia cortar ainda mais os laços que nos uniram por tantos anos. Mas Rei, por algum motivo, via em mim toda a sua vida.

Fora criada com a utilidade de substituir meu grande amor e cresceu em mim pouco a pouco. Possuía ao mesmo tempo traços de minha amada Yui, mas... Cada vez mais, eu notava os seus próprios.

Havia muito que ela dera a si mesma uma vida. Mas a havia abdicado em meu nome.

Quando meu projeto de vida, da Instrumentalidade Humana, foi descoberto por uma comissão secreta formada por empresas privadas, a Seele e a Nerv se viram encrencadas. Lembro-me até hoje da expressão de Kiel quando ouviu voz de prisão. Todas nossas falcatruas para angariar fundos e manter outros projetos secretos estavam expostas.

A Seele, por ser mais abrangente que minha organização, viu-se muito pior. Todos do comitê foram presos e torturados. Suas sentenças foram definitivas: pena de morte. Meu julgamento se arrastou infinitamente. Sempre fui mais cauteloso e sempre pude alegar subordinação a eles.

O pessoal da Nerv se viu ainda melhor, a exceção de Ritsuko Akagi, quem possuía envolvimentos muito maiores que os demais, todos se viram livres apenas tendo que descrever com detalhes todas suas operações durante tal período.

Como resultado, Akagi foi presa, mas saiu sob fiança e hoje cumpre condicional. Trabalha para o governo do Egito, pesquisando as tumbas de lá e ainda mantém grande prestígio apesar do abalo.

Outra que sofreu muito foi a cidade de Tóquio-3, onde minha prisão foi construída às pressas, especialmente para nós. Aproveitou um tanto da estrutura da Nerv e mantém um forte esquema de segurança. Somos realmente perigosos e ninguém nos queria fugindo para tentar novamente destruir o mundo controlando mentes, como dizem que tentamos fazer.

Nunca expliquei nada direito. Sabia que somente pioraria e não creio que alguém poderia dormir após ouvir as horríveis histórias em que me envolvi.

Os pilotos das unidades Evangelion foram considerados vítimas e ficaram a mercê do Jurado de Menores. A ex-major Misato Katsuragi ofereceu-se para tomar suas guardas, mas apenas a Segunda Criança, Asuka Sohryu aceitou. A Terceira Criança conseguiu, com os pais de seus amigos moradia e, com o dinheiro do governo, estudou em uma escola nos Estados Unidos, junto com muitos, cujos pais eram da Nerv e conseguiram emprego numa mesma cidade. Shinji Ikari seu nome, meu próprio filho.

A última vez em que o vi foi em meu primeiro julgamento. Não parecia um simples garoto de quatorze anos... E quando o reencontrara, após abandonar-lo com o tio por anos, me parecia nem possuir dez. Naquele dia, meses depois, aparentava um rapaz muito cansado. Suas olheiras eram profundas e seus olhos me olhavam gélidos. Não temia a condenação e sim que aquele fosse seu último olhar em minha direção...

Eu havia matado sua mãe e agora ele sabia que minhas ambições não haviam parado por ali. Havia razão o bastante para tanto ódio... Mas, à noite, em meu quarto... Era apenas a Yui que pedia perdão.

Após o julgamento ser adiado para outro dia, eu aguardava que me levassem de volta à cela enquanto conversava com Rei.

-Deve ir com Katsuragi para a Alemanha.

-É uma ordem mesmo?

Eu a encarei. Tinha consciência de que minha resposta não mudaria sua decisão.

-Ficarei até o fim de seu julgamento e partirei, então.

-Rei...

Ela olhou em meus olhos.

-Ayanami?-uma terceira voz se juntou ao nosso silêncio. Meu filho me ignorava por completo...-Venha comigo por uns segundos.

-Não deixarei seu pai, Shinji.

-Não tenho pai. Ele morreu junto com minha mãe e de preferência foi para um lugar oposto ao dela.

Ele havia sutilmente me mandado para o inferno me mirando de novo com aquele olhar.

-Shinji!

-De qualquer forma... Venha comigo, Ayanami. Tóquio-3 está deserta agora a não ser por jornalistas e criminosos. Não pode continuar aqui.

-Devo fazê-lo. O Comandante Ikari está aqui...

-E daí!? Venha até a América! Estudaremos e seremos felizes.

-Não tenho esse objetivo.

-Como não, Rei!?

-Meu único dever é obedecer ao Comandante Ikari. Quero ficar com ele até o fim.

-O que fez a ela, monstro!?-perguntou a mim, cuspindo em minha cara com as palavras.

-Ele me criou, Shinji...-Rei interferiu

O jovem suspirou e se virou.

-Partirei amanhã com Touji e Kensuke... Se mudar de idéia, o avião parte às cinco da tarde. Até mais, Ayanami.

-Adeus, Shinji.

Ele parou por um segundo, como se fosse retrucar. Nunca o fez.

Eu olhava Rei até que ela o percebeu e perguntou se havia algum problema. Fiz que não e fui embora com o guarda que acabara de chegar.

-Até mais, Comandante Ikari.

Não quis responder.

"I want you to know  
That you don't need me anymore  
I want you to know  
You don't need anyone, anything at all"

**_"Quero que saiba  
Que você não me precisa mais  
Quero que saiba  
Que não precisa de ninguém, de nada mesmo"_**

Shinji lhe havia oferecido um objetivo no meio de toda a confusão e ela, polidamente, o recusara.

Deitei na cama de minha cela, iluminada com lâmpada única que também servia de câmera. Fiquei a observar e imaginar o futuro. Não o meu, sabia que meu fim seria bem ali naquela vizinha a Kiel.

Fazendo com que Rei fosse embora e seguisse a vida que lhe dei estava tirando a minha própria. Era a única coisa humana que me restava após tantos erros que cometi. Mas quem disse que não era o que eu merecia?

Aquela jovem era meu mais precioso tesouro. Minha Nerv havia se transformado em prisão e meus Evagelions, em sucata. Rei era o que me ligava às minhas emoções... Sabia, desde o início, que nos separaríamos até pudéssemos virar um, mas não achava que seria assim que reencontraria minha amada esposa. Mas naquele momento, deitado na cama, concluí que minha porta nunca poderia ser por Rei.

Mesmo não querendo, a própria não servia mais aos meus objetivos. Agora eu a olhava com os mesmos olhos que sempre deveria haver usado para meu filho. Eu queria exclusivamente o seu bem e fiz desse meu último projeto de vida.

Como fazê-la esquecer-se de todas as rédeas que lhe impus por anos?

Ela se sentia sem o que fazer e adotou minha pessoa como seu propósito naquele tempo caótico pós-evangelions. Mas...

Apertei minha unha contra a pele para que não me permitisse pensar além. Ela seria capaz de tirar a própria vida se sentisse não possuir mais valia neste mundo? Havia muito tempo que a mente de Rei se tornara indecifrável para mim...

Dormi e acordei com meu punho doendo. Havia-o apertado forte durante toda a noite tamanha selvageria de meus pesadelos. Fantasmas demais estavam atrás de mim esperando que minha fragilidade atual aumentasse.

Fomos até um campo cercado por altos muros mas exposto ao sol. Era a lei que os prisioneiros tomassem o sol da manhã a fim de sintetizar uma vitamina que só era obtida assim. Eu olhava Kiel sentado a um canto e minha imagem mental.

Realmente precisávamos disso?

Ambos sabíamos que no dia seguinte Kiel só existiria junto a essa minha imagem. Os guardas, inclusive, lhe haviam preparado um almoço incrementado, já que seria seu último.

Sinceramente, não entendia por que se demoraram quatro anos para tal condenação ser concretizada... Não houve tortura física e as pessoas da prisão eram distantes demais para as mentais surtirem efeito. Eu me sentia bem tratado demais, gastando o dinheiro japonês e o das Nações Unidas.

Aliás, a ONU tentava sempre vir extrair nossas preciosas informações sobre todos nossos projetos. Prometiam mudar todas as sentenças, mas... Acho que, especialmente para Kiel, a morte já não era uma pena. Não deveria estar arrependido, mas perdera todos os seus estímulos para continuar.

Tal reflexão me pôs de volta à minha maior preocupação. O bem-estar de uma certa menina se tornara essencial para que minha vida houvesse valido a pena quando a minha hora se aproximasse.

Era uma dúvida maior que todas as outras.

Quando encarei meu almoço, levantei meus olhos desgostosos e fitei o de Kiel. Sua expressão devia se parecer à minha. Aquele prato apenas satisfaria nossos instintos vitais e nós os ocultamos muito bem ao longo dos anos para que a fome não aparecesse. O belo prato que o cozinheiro lhe preparara lhe era similar às fezes de algum suíno.

Levantei-me de minha mesa e sentei-me em uma das cadeiras vagas na dele. Os detentos nos evitavam; para os assassinos, estupradores e espécies assim, estávamos abaixo dos decompositores.

-O que foi, Ikari? Tem pena de mim?-ele perguntou, olhando para frente. Eu estava em sua direita.

-Não.

-Quer minha comida?

-Não. Gostaria de lhe perguntar algo.

-Há uma coisa que você não saiba? Eu não poderei responder, muito provavelmente.

-Farei uma tentativa...

Houve uma pausa. Ele pigarreou e notei que poderia prosseguir:

-Se não fosse morrer às seis horas da tarde... O que faria?

-Esperaria a nova data. -Após um novo silêncio ele soltou uma leve risada sardônica.

-Não possui mais nada além disso?

-Estou preso no local mais seguro do mundo. Não possuo nem o desprezo das pessoas para me sentir vivo. Ambos somos ignorados como se não fôssemos dignos nem de uma virada de olhar... Que mais faria, Ikari?

-Seus familiares?

-Assumiram novos nomes e não me importo tanto com eles. E seu filho?

-Shinji não tem a ver com este assunto.

-Vê? Pelo menos ainda se lembra do nome dele...

-Então também vê a morte como a melhor coisa que lhe pode acontecer?

-Após você sair de minha mesa, sim.

Atendi seu pedido e voltei de cabeça baixa para minha própria. Observei guardas ao fundo telefonando e me encarando. Estavam eufóricos pelo meu contato com o grande chefão da Seele? Patético...

Mas meus problemas haviam se tornado mais críticos. O que fazer para que Rei tivesse algo além de mim?

Ao voltar para minha cela, um envelope branco me aguardava.

"Pai,

Ouvi suas últimas notícias e fiquei muito feliz. Escrevo para que o saiba. Rei ainda está contigo? Como ela está? Diga que sinto sua falta. Abaixo vai o endereço que possuo dela. Por algum motivo, desde a primeira carta, todas que enviei voltaram.

Shinji."

Decidi conversar com Rei, antes de qualquer passo com meu filho. A carta me havia aparecido como um sinal... Mas ela o rejeitara antes e não duvidava que o fizesse novamente.

O endereço era o da época da Nerv. Ela não lhe informara da mudança propositalmente, pois esta já havia ocorrido bem antes do mencionado julgamento.

Havia esperanças, afinal... Se Rei havia se dado ao trabalho de enganar Shinji, ela se sentia ameaçada por suas tentativas de levá-la consigo.

Eu tomei como meu dever desvendar a nova Rei.

"Who's to say where the wind will take you  
Who's to say what it is will break you  
I don't know which way the wind will blow"

**_"Quem pode dizer aonde o vento te levará  
Quem pode dizer que o que é te partirá  
Não sei para que direção o vento soprará"_**

No dia seguinte, eu não poderia perder aquela chance. Era quinta, dia de visita e com certeza Rei estaria lá.

Ao ser chamado para vê-la, senti-me tentado a rezar. Eu tinha que fazer as perguntas certas, ou Rei iria embora e meu tempo estaria ainda mais esgotado do que já estava. Tudo estava acabando e nessa vida não possuía a certeza dos cenários para saber que tudo estaria bem.

Caminhei para fora do cubículo.

Mirei a cela ao lado, estava aberta e vazia.

-Ele lhe deixou uma carta...-o guarda comentou, um pouco tímido -Gostaria de lê-la na volta? Não a entreguei, pois me havia pedido para rasgar as dele. Mas foi a última que ele escreveu...

-Deixe-a em meu quarto...

-Vou pôr na cela, então.

Entramos no corredor para a sala de visitas e fui novamente inserido lá. Sentei-me na cadeira com a carta de Shinji nas mãos.

Rei entrou logo em seguida. Não parecia nem um pouco afetada com as várias revistas que provavelmente sofrera. Sorriu-me abertamente e caminhou até mim.

-É bom revê-lo, Comandante Ikari.

-Sente-se, Rei.

Ela, novamente, cumpriu meus desejos sem questionar.

Enquanto não fiz nada, ela simplesmente ficou me olhando. Não da forma natural, numa situação dessas, esperando resposta. Simplesmente me olhava. Seus enormes olhos vermelhos eram inexpressivos nessas horas.

"Um robô esperando ordens..." comparei para mim mesmo, em desânimo.

-Kiel morreu.

-É?

-Estava feliz, afinal era o único objetivo de sua vida -Esperei por qualquer reação, inutilmente. -Você não se sente assim, Rei?

-Eu tenho ao senhor.

-E também à Ristuko, Katsuragi...

Ela balançou a cabeça:

-Somente ao Comandante Ikari.

-E a Shinji...-continuei, como se a ignorasse.

Rei me olhou nos olhos e seriamente respondeu:

-Eu só tenho ao senhor.

A ênfase dada à palavra "só" mostrava como minha indireta a atingira. Realmente havia alguma chance. Talvez algum sentimento de Yui havia se embutido naquele novo ser... O sentimento materno... Se eu dissesse que...

-Shinji está em perigo. Sozinho nos Estados Unidos, sente-se mal.

-Mesmo, senhor?-ela não apresentou a reação esperada.

-Não gostaria de vê-lo?

-Ele pode se cuidar, senhor.

Era o que eu temia...

"O instinto materno dela a abandonou ao ver Shinji tão maduro e decidido naquela última vez..." concluí.

-Recebi uma carta dele... Quer entrar em contato contigo, por que não o avisou que se mudara?

-Ele me incomoda, senhor.

-Mesmo?

-Sim.

Rei e suas respostas mínimas não me ajudavam. Mas seus olhos eram puros demais para dissimulações. Eu podia ver, naquelas janelas para o infinito, um pouco da alma que ela própria lhe criara.

-Irei respondê-lo, dando seu novo endereço.

-Mas, senhor...!-ela pôs as mãos nas bocas, como uma criança que acabara de falar em linguagem inapropriada. Sim, era assim que se sentia ao me contestar.

-Eu o farei. Em anos, foi nosso primeiro contato. Pode ser o último e não negarei nada a ele, a esse ponto da vida...

Ela assentiu. Eu estava indo pelo caminho certo.

-Rei... Eu quero que se liberte de mim...-minhas palavras a fizeram me encarar surpresa.

-Não! Nunca!

-Eu quero que seja livre, Rei.

-Minha vida é o senhor!

-Não mais.

-Mas... Eu sou apenas seu instrumento, o senhor é a única coisa que tenho...

-Pare com isso! Não nota que agora é tão única quanto todos? Ninguém pode mais se dar ao luxo de te perder.

-Não! Eu sou apenas sua boneca...

-Deveria estar brava por isso.

-Não estou!

-Esteja! Se é minha boneca, obedeça!

-Não! Digo...-ela novamente se sentia encurralada.

-Siga sua vida...

-Não quero te deixar...

-Eu já o estou fazendo, Rei. Quando Ritsuko destruiu todas aquelas cópias... Você se tornou tão inestimável como meu filho, por exemplo. Não há por que não seguir sua vida se sentindo inferior. Quero que me deixe.

-Não vou!-ela se levantou e saiu.

"Who's to know when the time has come around  
Don't wanna see you cry  
I know that this is not goodbye"

**_"Quem pode saber quando é chegada a hora  
Não quero te ver chorar  
Sei que este não é um adeus"_**

Eu a comparei a Shinji... Imagino se para mim ele valia tanto quanto ela. Que declaração inesperada. Minha idéia era dizer outro nome, não o de Shinji.

Essa ligação dos dois... Eu antes achava que era por laços maternais, mas notei que não era. Aquilo me confundia, não sabia mais que rumo tomar. Por sorte obtive algumas pistas durante a conversa. Mas ela não gostou nada do que disse.

A partir daquele dia, as visitas a mim estavam abertas para qualquer dia... Ela viria me ver no dia seguinte? Esperava que Shinji não a escrevesse tão rápido.

"Shinji"

Foi a única coisa que pude escrever antes do branco que tive. O que mais dizer a ele? Nossos assuntos sempre foram tão simples. Eu possuía um objetivo, dizia-o a ele e pronto. E agora?

Suspirei e olhei novamente a folha.

"Shinji,

Quero que venha.

Gendoh."

Pus em anexo endereço pedido e selei o envelope, chamando o guarda. Foi um pouco doloroso tomar aquele passo, pois a presença de Shinji possivelmente tomaria Rei de mim. Mas ela já não era minha Yui fazia tanto tempo... E, em breve, eu teria a verdadeira.

Então por que sentia essas saudades de Rei Ayanami?

"In Summer I can taste the salt in the sea  
There's a kite blowing out of control on a breeze"

**_"No verão posso sentir o sal do mar  
Há uma pipa soprando sem controle na brisa"_**

Sexta chegava e junto dela decidi ler as últimas palavras escritas de Kiel. Por tantas vezes me perguntara qual de nós era o mais perverso... Naquela hora já não pensava mais no assunto. Havia se tornado tão obsoleto quanto a idéia de um Terceiro Impacto. Infelizmente.

"Gendou Rokobuji,

Não escrevo aqui ao homem que tentou me trair, nem àquele que quis se voltar contra Deus. Tento atingir o jovem que pretendia mudar a vida e continuou, sem fim, buscando uma razão para viver.

Claro que esta carta não era esperada por nenhum de nós, sei muito bem disso. Eu mesmo me surpreendi, ao acabar de escrever a que achei que fosse a última, olhando para as folhas restantes de papel. Passei minhas últimas horas pensando em sua pergunta e também em sua motivação para tal. Sei que não encontrarei a resposta para a segunda indagação, mas tentarei uma para a primeira.

Ambos somos muito diferentes apesar de aparentemente isso ser falso. Como lhe provei em nossa mais recente conversa, você se ligou a todas essas coisas terrenas, enquanto procurava atingir seus objetivos. Eu busquei até o fim escapar delas de forma que não houvesse mais inferno ou paraíso para mim. Não espere que minha resposta lhe sirva.

Mas se eu recebesse uma segunda chance; fora do corredor da morte, de Tóquio-3, da prisão... Se isso fosse possível, eu me suicidaria.

Esta é minha resposta.

Kiel Lorentz."

Soltei uma leve gargalhada. Por menos que eu pudesse contestar sua conclusão, sabia que havia tentado tirar algum sarro de mim... Maldito!

Mas tal resposta me dava uma certeza maior do terrível destino que Rei faria a si própria.

Logo o guarda veio em chamar.

-A moça veio te ver. Afinal é alguma filha bastarda tua? Ela tá sempre aqui...-ele disse, sorrindo e curioso.

Eu não fazia idéia do que dizer sobre Rei.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to you"

**_"Imagino o que acontecerá a você"_**

-Comandante Ikari!-ela havia chegado antes de mim e estava de pé, frente à cadeira.

Caminhei e sentei-me. Minhas pernas doíam e eu estava exausto. Pesadelos me atormentavam durante à noite e problemas durante o dia.

-O que há, Rei? Estava ansiosa em me ver?-perguntei, tentando entendê-la.

-Recebi uma surpresa hoje, um pouco antes de sair para vê-lo...

-Mesmo?

Ela retirou algo branco do bolso. Eu mesmo fiquei surpreso... Os correios estavam cada vez mais eficientes.

-É de meu filho, então...?-perguntei, olhando a carta e reconhecendo a caligrafia. Incrivelmente, muito parecida à de Yui.

-Era.

Estendeu à minha frente, ainda fechada e rasgou-a. Não com ira, rancor, ódio ou algo assim. Apenas rasgou-a. Eu mesmo estava tão perplexo que não soube dizer em quantos pedacinhos.

-Por que não lhe dá uma única chance?-Foi tudo quanto pude dizer.

Como já havia virado rotinas em nossos encontros, ela levantou-se e foi embora.

"You wonder what has happened to me"

**_"Você imagina o que aconteceu comigo"_**

Acordei com um dos guardas dizendo que havia chegado correspondência para mim. Ainda era sexta, mas já era bem tarde. Haviam-me concedido que não jantasse. Eu não sentia fome.

"Pai,

Mesmo me prestando tal favor, ainda não manda em mim. Irei como já havia planejado e não por ordens de alguém que pouco respeito. Estarei aí sábado à noite para visitá-lo.

Shinji."

Na mesma hora pedi para que telefonasse para Rei. Inventei que passaria o dia escrevendo cartas, que viesse à noite. Sabia que Shinji passaria lá antes de vir. Então que viessem juntos.

Pedi autorização para que dois viessem me ver ao mesmo tempo. Como esperava, foi aceita.

"I'm a man, I'm not a child  
A man who sees  
The shadow behind your eyes"

**_"Sou um homem e não uma criança  
Um homem que vê  
A sombra por trás de seus olhos"_**

Minha calma vida tinha que andar mais rápida, não poderia perder a corrida para o tempo. A felicidade que roubei de uma menina dependia daquela competição.

Meu sábado, infelizmente, foi gasto tomando sol, comendo, refletindo... Não havia mais o que fazer. Era horrível toda aquela calmaria. Se eu perdesse a última chance, tudo também se perderia. O tempo não pararia como a lebre contra a tartaruga... Nem voltaria atrás.

-Por que pediu que ele viesse!?-fui atacado ao entrar na sala de visitas naquela noite chuvosa de sábado. Rei tinha os olhos ainda mais vermelhos e atrás dela havia um homem com as faces tão mais vermelhas que achei que poderia ter febre.

-Para vê-lo... Isso a irrita?-respondi, olhando para meu filho. Uma cópia fiel de meu físico, para seu azar.

-Não, senhor. Apenas acho que essa não era sua real intenção.

-Desconfia de mim?-perguntei, sentando-me e convidando ambos para o mesmo. Havia outra cadeira naquele dia.

Rei ignorou e Shinji parecia assustado demais.

-Shinji, leve-a daqui quando se for amanhã.

-Sim, senhor -ele respondeu instintivamente.

Suspirei resignado. Onde havia ido parar a pose de antes?

-Ficarei com o senhor!-ela protestou

-Não há mais utilidade para você aqui.

-Há o senhor... Por que não me entende?-ela perguntou retoricamente, sem mais o que fazer.

Não respondi e lá se foi ela com o mesmo roteiro de sempre. Saiu irritada.

"Who's to say where the wind will take you  
Who's to say what it is will break you  
I don't know which way the wind will blow  
Who's to know when the time has come around  
Don't wanna see you cry  
I know that this is not goodbye"

**_"Quem pode dizer aonde o vento te levará  
Quem pode dizer que o que é te partirá  
Não sei para que direção o vento soprará  
Quem pode saber quando é chegada a hora  
Não quero te ver chorar  
Sei que este não é um adeus" _**

Achei que levaria Shinji e tudo estaria acabado. Mas ainda era Rei. Vivia por si própria e pronto. Meu filho fez menção de sair, mas eu o encarei.

-O que quer comigo?-perguntou, enfim sentando-se.

-Eu não posso vencer o maior desafio dos homens...

-Talvez porque tenta desafios demais.

-É a verdade. As mulheres... Rei tornou-se parte delas!-concluí, rindo como um louco. Parei ao notar o espanto do jovem à minha frente -Não acho que ela precise de você... Mas não a quero aqui, achando que precisa de mim.

Ele assentiu.

-Está realmente me pedindo algo, pai?-perguntou, olhando-me esperançoso.

-Shinji...-eu estava desconsertado. Porém, pude me recompor -Não. Sei que o fará.

Mas ele sorriu, sabendo que eu apenas estava sendo durão.

-Estou indo, não quero falar amanhã com o senhor. Adeus, papai -disse, sumindo pela outra porta. Naquele momento, desejei seguir com ele e, como em filme da antiga Hollywood, abraçá-lo chamando-o "meu filho" sem qualquer outra intenção.

"Essa prisão está me fazendo mal", concluí para mim.

Did I waste it?  
Not so much I couldn't taste it

**_"Eu desperdicei?  
Não tanto que não pude experimentar"_**

Naquela noite, em minha cela, concluí que Yui ainda estava comigo. Não dentro de uma máquina meio monstro meio robô... Não dentro de uma menina a quem entreguei uma vida horrível condenada ao vazio... E também não dentro de mim, apesar de saber que sempre estaria em meu coração.

Estava no pedacinho dela que se tornara um com o meu. Que se tornara nosso filho, a quem ignorei na minha busca cega por minha esposa. E que, como com todos meus experimentos, eu havia, ridiculamente, perdido.

Mas ali estava ele, logo após pedir que viesse, ainda me chamando de pai. Foi ótimo vê-lo assim, por uma última vez.

Em minha cela solitária, dei adeus à parte terrena de meu grande amor. Um adeus eterno, muito provavelmente.

"Life should be fragrant  
Roof top to the basement  
The last of the rock stars  
When hip hop drove the big cars"

**_"A vida devia ser fragrante  
Teto para o porão  
O último dos roqueiros  
Quando o hip hop dirigia os carrões"_**

O sol entrou em minha alcova após toda uma madrugada de tormentas. Sonhara com Yui dando-me adeus. Também houve uma espécie de flashback para quando o Evangelion a absorvera. Dessa vez, aquilo me atormentou mais que a água do céu caindo como trovões na terra.

-Ikari? Está desperto?-Um guarda entrou, sorrindo calmamente. Ouvi dizer que eles obtinham treinamento psicológico para essas horas. -Escreveu alguma carta?

Ambos olhamos para as alvas folhas recicladas em cima de uma escrivaninha que haviam posto no dia anterior em meu quarto.

-Não -respondi resumidamente.

-Não há muito tempo, caso ainda queira escrever.

-Acho que todos já sabem o que devem saber sobre mim.

-Sabe que isso poderia ser evitado se conversasse sobre a Nerv...

-Leve-me até onde devo ir.

Caminhei por um curto corredor branco. Lembrou-me o de algum hospital ou manicômio. Alguém já havia reparado nesse detalhe? Eu nunca saberia.

Se ao menos eu houvesse podido falar com Rei mais um pouco... Ela iria me ver hoje?

-Onde está a menina que sempre vem me visitar?-perguntei ao segundo guarda que me acompanhava, o mesmo que achara que fosse minha filha no dia anterior.

-Está lá atrás... Mas não quer vê-lo. Sabe, eu até perguntei. Deveria haver educado melhor sua filha... O outro é tão mais simpático... Mas nem tanto.

-Ele também não me verá?

-Sinto muito, Ikari -o primeiro guarda interrompeu -Ninguém deseja vê-lo.

-Eu entendo...

Entrei na sala onde havia uma confortável cadeira ao centro. Após tantos anos de "incríveis" avanços tecnológicos, era crível que pelo menos essa cadeira fosse melhorada.

Sentei-me e fui deixado a sós pelos guardas após o ritual de sempre nesses casos.

Boatos pela prisão chegavam ao meu ouvido sobre o cheiro insuportável que as pessoas sentem e muitas vezes acho que também o havia sentido. Mas isso será algo que nunca saberei, não creio que o eletrocutado sinta o próprio odor...

Eu odiei minha vida e, quando senti que a hora da execução se aproximava, ansiei pela que viria depois; por Yui.

Os dois guardas de fora conversavam alto sobre assuntos cotidianos, talvez para aliviar o estresse de saber que alguém morreria ao lado. Ouvi falarem de mulheres bonitas e logo comentavam de Rei. Senti certo orgulho e pesar por não poder ajudá-la a se libertar de mim. Então um terceiro chegava com uma "grande notícia"... Que ela havia passado mal e que ambos meus filhos se haviam ido embora.

Fiquei feliz em saber que Rei não estaria presente. Nem Shinji... Já devia ser duro lembrar-se da morte da mãe, se é que se lembrava.

Pelo relógio faltavam segundos para o fim...

"In the time when new media  
Was the big idea"

**_"Na época quando a nova mídia  
Era a grande idéia"_**

Um telefone tocou e parecia que meus contatos com Kiel haviam surtido efeito. Minha libertação não apenas estava adiada como cancelada.

Outro motivo fora a intervenção de Ritsuko que mentiu a meu favor. Fui mandado para prisão domiciliar e de lá recebi uma carta da própria dizendo que concluíra que a morte nunca seria meu pior castigo... Que vingativa.

Rei fora com Shinji naquele dia e este também me enviou uma carta dizendo que ela nunca saberia que a execução não fora feita, se fosse por ele.

Eu estava sozinho, na cidade de bandidos que ajudei a construir, Tóquio-3. Pensei em passar o tempo escrevendo um livro... Ou até falar com Rei. Mas não achei justo com ela. No fim, libertando-a de mim, acabei também com meu único objetivo e me vi como Kiel.

E o velho maldito estava certo... Eu não me suicidaria.

Talvez um dia eu abra a boca sobre tudo só para vingá-lo... Talvez... E até reate com Shinji, Ristuko, Rei... Com todos a quem machuquei!

Eu, pelo menos, tenho planos. Minha certeza é que morrerei e, assim, estarei com Yui. É tudo o que quer que sempre me tiram...

"That was the big idea."

**_ "Aquela era a grande idéia." _**

FIM!

_Anita_, 14/01/2005

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Oláaaaaaaa! Uaaaaaaau! Não acredito que consegui! Desafiei-me a terminar uma songfic em uma semana e consegui! Foram no total de quatro dias. Um para idéia e três escrevendo, revisando e tudo o mais. Estou tão feliz! _

_Esse não foi bem um drama, não gosto disso de gêneros... E era pro Gendoh morrer mesmo, mas... Isso seria bom demais pra ele né? Shinji e ele são iguais, covardes demais para morrer, então... Eu o salvei e o joguei na vida, ou no nada que lhe restou. Sou sempre tão malvada com ele ^^U _

_Era também para ser mais simples, mas me empolguei e decidir jogar o Gendoh em novas situações. É claro que ele tem uma vida de presidiário, mas boa parte dela foi cortada como aquela era sua última semana. Bem, era pra ser. _

_Sobre os nomes... Eu usei minha memória, mas não lembrava como se escreviam algumas... Alguns pude usar o japonês e romanizar, mas houve outros que não achei ou pode ser que não romanizei direito, desculpa! _

_Mas o que acharam!? Por favor, comentem! Eu realmente quero saber ^^ Ah! A música usada é Kite do U2, é muito bonita! Eu realmente vejo a Rei nessa música hehehe. _

_Esperem um multi cap da série em breve e feliz ano novo!_


End file.
